


Adrienette Smut Shots

by KieranGila



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged Up, Cock Warming, Couch Sex, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, F/M, Fingering, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Hickies, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Riding, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, adrienette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23977675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KieranGila/pseuds/KieranGila
Summary: A 30 prompt collection full of some good old Adrienette smut. All characters are aged up :)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 23
Kudos: 204





	1. Hoodies and Grinding

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 1 - Hoodies

Marinette hopped out of the bathroom, fresh out of a nice hot shower that left her skin glistening. She dropped the towel she was sporting onto her and Adrien’s bed and quickly put on the underwear she left laid out. 

After straps were fastened and panties were adjusted, she couldn’t help but peek into Adrien’s personal closet. His personal closet, the one filled with his comfy and big hoodies, not his business closet, which was full of suits, dress shirts, dress pants, all that fancy shit. 

Marinette ran her fingers over the coat hangers and searched for one that she could cuddle into and wear. She stopped when she came across a light blue almost pastel looking one. It was fluffy on the inside and soft on the outside, it was adorable. 

She carefully took it off the hanger and slipped it over her small frame, the hood catching on the top of her head as she pulled the hem down. 

Marinette giggled to herself at how soft it was and how cute she looked in it. She knew she’d get showered with pet names like ‘cuddle bug’, but it was worth the way the fluffy insides felt against her smooth skin. 

She hugged it against her body before slipping out of the closet and turning off the light. She was on a mission: to find her boyfriend and give him endless cuddles. 

Adrien had been a bit busy with work, and it wouldn’t hurt for him to have a little break with her. 

Marinette happily skipped out of their room and made her way to the living room where she knew his head would be glued to his computer as he read dozens of emails. 

So when she saw him on the large grey couch with a blanket laid over his lap with his computer out on the folded table in front of him, she pranced over and sat next to him, nuzzling into his shoulder to distract him.

“What’re you up to?” She mumbled into his collarbone as she stared up at him in adoration. 

“Stupid people. Do they not understand the meaning of ‘per my last email’? I swear they’re asking the same questions over and over again just to mess with m-“ 

Adrien was stopped mid sentence when he finally tore his eyes away from his screen to look at his lover.

She looked adorable, adorable and down right gorgeous, and boy was his entire body agreeing with what he was seeing.

“Is that my hoodie?” He dumbly gawked, not even noticing how she shut his computer and threw the blanket off his lap and replaced it with herself. 

“Mhmm, none of mine feel this comfy, or maybe it’s just because it’s yours and it smells like you.. that could be why I like it so much. Reminds me of home.” 

Adrien cursed at himself. Why did she have to be so cute and lovey dovey while he was trying to keep his dick under control?

“Well, I for one, think you look extravagant, dashing, exquisite even. My little cuddle bug.”

Adrien smirked at her as she groaned and banged her forehead against his chest.

“I knew it. I knew you would say it. That’s it, I’m taking it off.” 

Marinette crossed her arms and expected Adrien to reassure her he was just kidding and that she looked too cute for her to take it off, but no. Instead she opened her arms and got rid of her pout when she saw how his eyes filled with something that wasn’t regret.

“Maybe you should.. you look great in it, but y-“

“But I would look better out of it? Nice try, Agreste.” 

Marinette flicked his nose and giggled when it was his turn to pout. 

“C’mon, how’re you gonna come out here looking all sexy and cute and expect me not to make a move? It’s second nature by now, babe!”

They both laughed but were cut short when Adrien leaned forward and caught her plush lips in a kiss. She exhales through her nose at his lack of self restraint, already feeling how his cock was filling up. 

She reached up to cup his chiseled jawline and pull at the growing strands of hair at the back of his head. 

Marinette pulled away for a moment, “You’re growing out your hair right? I like it when it’s longer.” 

Adrien quirked his eyebrow, wrapping both of his muscular arms around her waist. 

“Why, just so you can rip it out when I’m between your thighs? Because if so, I’ll be your Rapunzel.”

Marinette scrunched her face up and playfully hit his chest and dove back in to resume their kiss. Adrien reached up to pull the hood from off her head, freeing her gorgeous dark locks. 

He twisted his fingers in his hair as his other hand was splayed across her hip. It was guiding her hips to grind against his, so that whatever ache was going on between his legs would be satisfied. 

Adrien softly moaned into her mouth when her barely covered core rubbed against the thick material of his sweatpants. Marinette also whimpered as this happened, the sharp feeling of his confined hardness colliding with her already soaking and hot pussy was amazing. 

She fluttered through her panties and began to grind into him even harder, this time, without his assistance. 

Their kiss broke once more as Adrien pulled back to look down at where their bodies met, groaning at how she was soaking right through her panties and little traces of her slick were being left where the fabric of his sweatpants was lifted by his dick. 

He removed the hand from her hand and brought it down between them to rub at her clit through her panties, instantly getting a loud whine from his counterpart. 

“Think we can finish just like this?” Adrien panted out as their bodies continued to grind against each other.Marinette was too busy to answer, but just from her actions alone suggested that yes, they could most definitely finish like this. 

Her grinds became more fierce, the way her folds rubbed and fluttered around his shaft was delicious in every way, and the way his thumb never halted when it was circling around her sensitive bundle of nerves that was her clit.

She wasn’t going to last much longer, but judging by the way Adrien had his head thrown back and how she could feel him pulsing against her pussy, it didn’t look like he would either. 

Adrien groaned out when Marinette was rubbing rather quickly now where his shaft met the sensitive tip of his cock, loud exhales, groans, and moans filled the large living room, echoing off the walls just for them to hear. 

They were a sight to see. Marinette’s nimble arms wrapped around Adrien’s neck as her lower half was determined to keep moving, and Adrien being able to do nothing but let her do her thing until she brought both of them to the edge. 

“God.. you look so beautiful, you, you should start wearing my hoodies more often.” Adrien kisses the tip of her nose. 

Marinette breathlessly chuckled, “Why, so I could grind on you until you cum in your underwear? Is that your plan here?”

He gripped her hips in his hands, wanting her, needing her to go faster. 

“Don’t act like you’re not getting anything out of this, you little minx.”

He groaned as he felt that precum was leaking out of his cock, sticking to the inside of his underwear. He was so close.

“Yeah? Keep.. fuck.. keep this up and you’re gonna have a hell of a time doing laundry this week, shit... Adrien..” 

Marinette was positivity an ocean right now. Her arousal fluids darkening her underwear and doing the same to Adrien’s pants, it was a wonder how she could get this aroused. 

“Adri- Adrien! Rub.. rub me a little more, please!” 

She begged, feeling her orgasm peeking from around the corner. 

All he could do was obey her, obey the goddess and love of his life in his lap, draped in his hoodie and soaking his erection.

Adrien reached down and pressed against her nub, maybe a little harder than he intended, but the result was definitely work the guilt he felt when she yelped out.

“God oh fuck... Adrien please! Ohh my god, thank you!” She was reduced to sputtering out praises from there on out as she came, further drenching her underwear. 

“Good girl, you’re such a good girl baby.. you did such a good job..”

He praised her and littered butterfly kisses everywhere on her face as he too reached his peak. Adrien felt his boxers fill with his release and he fell slack against the couch, bringing Marinette against his chest as they headed against one another. 

She hummed against his chest as she was still coming down from ecstasy. He ran his shaky fingers through her damp hair, and pressed kisses along her forehead and the top of her head. 

The stickiness between them was becoming an issue, so he picked her up by her thighs and brought them back up to their room. 

Marinette groaned as he stripped both of them down to take a bath. 

“I just took a shower! Aw why did you have to seduce me with your pretty face and soft hair?”

Adrien faked shock as he lowered her into the built in bathtub/jacuzzi. 

“Me? Seduce you? You’re the one who came onto my lap looking like the cutest but yet sexiest thing to graze this planet, and you’re saying I seduced you?” 

He slid in next to her and grabbed a loofah to run against her flushed skin. 

“Yes, you did. How could I possibly resist the Adrien Agreste when he was sitting on the couch with grey sweatpants? You were practically begging me to make you cum.”

Marinette crossed her arms and tilted her head away from him in a teasing smugness.

“Ugh.. weren’t you the one who came first? Or am I going crazy?”

“I just think you’re going crazy..” 

Adrien rolled his eyes playfully but the look was soon gone when she gave him a face full of bubbles.

She giggled as he ran his hand down his face to swipe all the soap off. 

“Remind me why I’m dating you again?” 

Marinette snorted and he couldn’t help but swoon at the sound.

“Because you looove me, remember, Agreste?”

He crooked his upper lip in mock disgust when she once again slapped a handful of bubbles on his cheek. 

“Hm, debatable..”

“Well then, how can I possibly win a guy like you over?” She batted her lashes and fanned herself.

“How does ten kisses sound? Does that wager good enough?” 

Adrien grabbed her chin and pulled her closer.

“Ten whole kisses, damn, you must be quite the catch then..”

He lightly exhaled a laugh, “I’ve been told..” 

“Well then, let me see what the craze is about then.” 

“That’s a dangerous promise, Cheng.”

“Well, sucks for you to know there’s no way in hell i’m taking it back.”


	2. Vibrator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 15 - Vibrator

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really self conscious about my writing but after seeing how I got positive responses in such a short time yesterday really warmed my heart. I was so happy, so thank you so much to those who read it! Even if you didn't comment or leave kudos I still appreciate that you took the time to read something I was so scared about posting, it really motivates me and I couldn't wait to release this part!! + special thanks to those who commented because I love the feedback on what I can do to improve

“T-Thank you.” She stuttered as she stepped into his house, the vibrations suddenly changing their rhythms.

Adrien, not knowing what was going on was more concerned than confused, immediately associating the stuttering with something out of fear or nervousness. Which was fair, considering she spent her early teenage years stuttering up a storm whenever she was around a certain Blond. 

“Are you okay, M? Wanna come up to my room so you can lay down?”

Marinette nervously chuckled, nodding, taking his offering hand as he led them upstairs. She had to grip to the railing a few times to prevent herself from slipping all the way down.

_Why did I do this again?_ She cringed at her life choices. 

As soon as they got to his room, she pushed open the door and rushed to his bed, sitting down and almost instantly regretting it after, as it briefly pushed the plug deeper. She planned on telling her boyfriend over text, so this awkward interaction could be avoided. But in her hurry it wasn’t all her fault she forgot to. 

“Are you sure you’re okay? You’re not tired, stressed, angry, upset? Nothing?” 

Marinette found it quite endearingly cute how concerned he was of her, but with what was going on inside her vagina, it seemed weirdly bad to find anything cute at the moment. 

“Yup! I’m completely fine! You know me.. haha, just being me.. eh...” she was rambling, barely taking pauses in between her sentences except to swallow. 

If Adrien didn’t know that something was up by now, either he’s dumb or had chosen not to acknowledge it. Sadly, it wasn’t the latter.

He squinted at her slightly trembling figure and pursed his lips. “Well.. if you say so. Hey, come over here, I wanna play video games with my favorite girl.”

Wow, even with a buzzing and whirring thick plug inside of her she still found Adrien to be the most causally romantic but still stupidly oblivious boy out there. 

After about thirty minutes of torture and video games, the vibrators handheld remote slipped out of the pocket of her top, unbeknownst to her as it sat between the two. Adrien didn’t mean to see it, but as he looked over to his girlfriend to admire her, his eyes couldn’t help but drift down to the small square device. He picked it up.

“I don’t remember buying this remote? What does it do?”

Without second thought, Adrien began pushing random buttons, looking around at his various TV and monitor screens to see if it did anything. 

And well, you can just about imagine how Marinette was feeling. Of course she couldn’t just yell at him to give it back, then she’d have some serious explaining to do. So yeah it was a really bad idea, but she chose to rough it out and pretend like there wasn’t a category five hurricane inside her and everything was okay. 

But no, everything was not okay. In fact, at this point she was practically clawing at his chest, clinging onto his shirt and shaking. No doubt Adrien knew now and he was just fucking with her, quite literally. She could feel the soft cotton fabric of her pink panties become significantly wetter by each passing second as she clenched around the toy. 

“Hmm, I wonder what this button does.” Adrien said, clearly exaggerated as he pushed the biggest button on the remote.

That’s when she snapped. Loud whimpers and high pitched moans erupted out of the small girl. Her head thrashing all different ways and her arms not being able to stick by her sides, and instead grabbing onto whatever was closest. 

The vibrator vigorously buzzed inside of her, causing her to flutter around the toy as she didn’t feel the constant waves of pleasure cease. 

“Adri- Adrien put it... put it down!”

Marinette could hardly speak with the breathy pants and soft moans flooding out of her mouth. 

“Hmmm, I don’t think I will. Wonder what this button does.” 

He pressed down on a purple button with a small symbol on it, causing the constant vibrating to turn into a pulsating pattern. A shit eating smirk on his face appeared when his girlfriend started squirming wildly while trying to retrieve the remote out of his hand. Adrien set the remote in his hoodie pocket and laid Marinette across his lap so she was face up bridal-style with her head on his thigh. He looked down at her while chuckling at how she was self destructing right before him. 

Marinette kept one hand below her waist pulling the hem of her skirt down in an attempt to ground herself, while the other hand was splayed across her mouth in an attempt to silence herself.

“Why didn’t you tell me you put this in before you came, huh baby?”

He reached down to where her thighs were tightly closed and pried them open, amused at how shy she could get.

“I f-forgot.. ah, I’m s-sorry.” 

Adrien leaned down to kiss her forehead as his hand caressed the insides of her thighs and very close to where the source of the now very prominent buzzing was coming from. He lifted up her skirt so it rested against her stomach and his eyes were blown wide at the growing wet patch on her underwear.

“God.. you’re so wet...”

Her little whines and whimpers were drowned out in the background as he moved his hand to the soft fabric. He traced her pelvis with his index finger and made a beeline to where to where she was sensitive most. Using the nail of his middle finger, he ran it up and down in light circular motions over her clit, savoring the way she reacted to it. She tried snapping her legs back together and let out a ear melting moan. 

“W-What happened to.. to playing video games? Mmmm...” 

Adrien suddenly brought up his free hand and stuck his middle finger and ring finger in between her teeth-bitten lips, biting his own lip at how she instantly ran her tongue over the digits like he knew she would his cock.

“Hmm I don’t know, I think I’d rather play with you, you know?” 

The finger caressing her clit came to a stop and in turn started making work of pulling down her soaked panties, and when he did is when he saw the buzzing toy inside of her. The magenta of the toy was peeking out of her glistening pussy, and the sudden desire to replace himself with it made itself evident. His mouth watered and he took his fingers out of her mouth, pressing another kiss to her forehead and muttering a, “Good girl.” as he leaned back up. 

Marinette watched in excitement as he used his dry hand to ease the vibrator out of her, and setting it on top of her discarded panties. She sighed as the vibrations no longer wracked through her body and Adrien quickly reached into his hoodie pocket and took out the remote, shutting off the toy and softly tossing it among the small pile of her belongings. 

She bit her lip and buried her face into his stomach, failing to contain the whimper that pushed past her lips when Adrien stuck his two wet fingers into her. Marinette would never be prepared for the way his fingers stretched her open as if it were his thick cock. Even though they weren't as thick or as long, they never failed to hit that spot inside her that made her go crazy. His fingers were her second favorite thing to be inside of her pussy, the vibrating toy wasn’t even in her top three.

“You know, you could’ve asked me to buy you some new toys. That one isn’t a high quality one that I think you deserve.” 

They both watched in fascination and adoration in the way Adrien’s large fingers skillfully glided in and out of her dripping heat. His knuckles disappeared and reappeared with every stroke he gave her, and it felt like he was gliding his hands along the finest velvet money could buy. Her wetness provided enough lubricant for his fingers to push in and out without failure. His hand was further coated in her fluids when he crooked his two fingers up and rubbed against her sensitive bundle of nerves practically begging to be touched. 

Marinette jerked up and her mouth fell open in another moan, but she clenched her teeth yet still failed to keep her noises at bay. It wasn’t like she wasn’t allowed to make noise, but she wanted to save herself from the embarrassment when Adrien would tease her for being so vocal later on. 

“You don- You don’t have t- fuck! You don’t have to do that.. Adrien.”

Adrien’s fingers were soaked in her arousal, and he knew Marinette would be embarrassed about it later when he would suck on his fingers like a lollipop after she had came, much like he always did. 

“Yes, I do. A girl like you who holds my heart, and quite frankly my dick, deserves nothing but the best.” The blond ducked closer to her face to give her a sweet peck, nuzzling his nose against hers as he couldn't help but praise her, "Look at you.. so beautiful in my lap, taking my fingers so well, you're so gorgeous."

Marinette blushed and squeezed her eyes shut with a moan. The vibrator had done a decent job getting her to the edge, so it wasn’t a surprise when she had cum with a rather intense shudder and an even more intense moan, absolutely drenching Adrien's fingers and possibly the back of her skirt. 

The bluenette clenched around his fingers and heard him groan above her, she knew he liked it when she did that. She clamped her legs shut as she trembled with the aftershocks of her orgasm, not even caring that Adrien’s hand was trapped between her legs and still stroking her through her orgasm. 

Her noises did not decrease in sound in the slightest, and Adrien had to quiet her with a chuckle and a kiss to her lips. 

“Shhh, shhh. You did good, Bug. You did good.”

Marinette smiled at the nickname once she came down from her high. Her cheeks were flushed a cute pink and her bangs were slightly sticking to her face with sweat.

And as expected, Adrien brought his hand from between her thighs and greedily licked her juices off his fingers. Marinette groaned and tried to push him away from her place in his lap.

“Gross! Why do you always do that?” She whined and covered her face in mortification.

“Sorry, I can’t help it, you taste amazing.” He emphasized his point by popping his middle finger out of his mouth as if trying to savor the flavor. 

“Ugh.. don’t say things like that..” 

“Why? It’s true.” 

“Yeah! But you don’t have to _say it_!” 

“Well if it’s _true_ of course I’m gonna say it!”

She flicked the tip of his nose when he leaned in for a kiss. 

“You just love humiliating me, huh Agreste?”

Adrien laughed and brought her close to him as he cradled her.

“What can I say, Bugaboo, after six years of experience I can say I’ve got the whole _annoying boyfriend role_ down to a T.” 

She snorted and nuzzled into his chest, loving the way his heartbeat suddenly picked up at the sheer sound of her happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I write all of these from 12 AM - 3 AM so if there were spelling errors please lmk!!


	3. Cock Warming and Riding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 2 - Cock Warming and video games

“Lift your hips for me, Baby.”

Marinette stood up a little and let Adrien pull down his boxers to his ankles, freeing his hard cock from its cotton confines.

“Good girl” he whispered as she did as she was told. Also partly thanking her for how her ass was directly in his face as she stood for him. 

This was the first time they were doing something like this, they’ve never been able to try cock-warming before because they’d never been able to go five minutes without ravishing each other.

But now they wanted a little competition to go with their gaming competition. Whoever came first would lose, and whoever lasted the longest would get ultimate bragging rights. 

Adrien placed his hand on the crook of her hip and stomach and slowly pulled her back down onto his lap, guiding her to spread her legs a bit so his leaking cock could slide into her dripping pussy with little to no trouble. 

The second they came in contact Marinette squeaked and clenched, much to Adrien’s amusement. He chuckled and rubbed comforting circles into her hip. 

“You’re alright, hun, slowly alright?” He spoke in a soft tone as he watched how his cock disappeared in her pretty pink folds. Her back was pressed flush against Adrien’s broad and built chest. 

The blond bit his lip and laid his head back against the back of the couch, grinding up a bit to push the last of him as deep as he could go. 

“Good girl, you took it so well... now, our friends are expecting us to get on the call and game in five minutes, and I want you to be able to stay quiet and not let them know what’s happening, alright, Bug?”

He thumbed her soft locks over her shoulder and kissed the back of her neck. Marinette panted slightly and whimpered at the feeling of him so incredibly hard and hot inside of her. It felt so good. 

Adrien handed her a headset and put his own on as he set up their console. And she didn’t miss when he ‘accidentally’ bumped his hand into her breast when retrieving a controller for himself. 

“You’re not slick, Mister..” she scoffed as she leaned over to pick up her own controller.

“Yeah, but I have a hunch at who is...” Marinette jumped when she felt Adrien pull out a bit and run two of his fingers along her sopping entrance. His fingers glided like he was touching silk, except when he pulled his fingers back, they were completely and utterly soaked. 

Adrien aimlessly chuckled and brought the two digits up to his mouth to clean off, which he knew Marinette always scolded him for doing so because it was “embarrassing” whereas he would simply say he was just enjoying his meal.

“Mari? Blondie? You on yet?” Alya’s voice came through the speakers of their headsets as Adrien pulled up their voice chat. 

“We’re here! Locked and loaded!” Marinette rolled her eyes and looked back at her boyfriend, her eyes practically threatening to kill him for the innuendo.

Adrien just bit his lip and proved his point, flexing his cock the best he could inside her to show how hard he was, not like she needed any help knowing. He was sheathed completely inside her, the arousal fluids leaking from her pussy dripping down towards his balls and threatening to stain the couch. 

“Ugh, d-don’t listen to him.. let’s get this thing started.”

Nino laughed over the call, “Damn Mari, why the rush, got someone coming or something?”

Adrien nearly choked while laughing at that, just barely muting himself in time for them to not hear his donkey laugh. 

“Yeah, you have _nooo_ idea..” she clenched around his dick, reveling in the way he threw his head back and dropped his hand to his side.

“What was that girl?” 

“Oh nothing! Just a little _busy_ but Adrien dragged me to play a round or two.”

Alya gasped, clutching at her heart. “Wow, you didn’t want to play with us originally? I’m offended!”

Nino joined in, his own mock offense displayed, “Me too, I thought we were best friends Mari!”

Adrien smirked at their teasing and decided to join in. He snaked an arm around her body and reached down to toy with her clit softly. Making the littlest of motions to rile her up. 

“I-I, that’s not w..what I meant! I love you guys sooo much!” 

She turned around and pursed her lips while trying to close her legs, in which Adrien just began to rub a little harder. Marinette bit her lip and was worried it would start bleeding. 

“We’re just teasing you, girl. We love you too! Now let’s get this round started!”

“Be prepared to lose everyone!” Adrien chimed in, finally removing his hand and wiping it down on his pants before firmly gripping his controller.

“Oh yeah? You really think you’re gonna lose to _me_?” 

Marinette giggled and moved her hips in a figure 8 motion, getting just the response she wanted. Adrien dropped his controller adjacent to his thigh and gripped her hips with both hands, aiding her movement as he too bit his lip to stifle moans. 

“You’re always so _cocky_ but then always end up depending on me for _help_.”

His fingers dug harder into her hips, it was getting more difficult to hold himself back when she was having her own little stupid party on his dick, and he was no doubt leaving small bruises in wake of his fingers. 

“Yeah? Well let’s just see who wins this then, it’s gonna be me, and you’re the one who’s gonna be _begging_ me to help you!” 

Adrien halted the movements of her hips with a deep grind that left her breathless, and picked up his controller again. 

“Uh, actually _both_ of you are wrong. _I’m_ going to come out victorious over each of you dudes!” Nino spoke as if he was regal, no doubt he was closing his eyes and imagining a giant diamond studded crown on his head. 

“Can you all just shut up and play the round so we can all see that it is _me_ who will win?” Alya chimed in as the loading screen started up.

“Yeah right! Your ass is gonna be beat by the time I win!” 

Adrien sputtered at that, lowering his mic to whisper huskily into Mari’s ear. 

“On the contrary, M’lady.” 

She shivered from head to toe and felt the chilly air of their living room start to cool the slick that sat between them, she loved it and craved it and she knew for sure their couch would not be the same after tonight. 

“Alright everyone, pick your characters!”

The first round Nino and Adrien had died, so it had been neck and neck with Alya and Marinette, in which Marinette suffered an emotional defeat by her best friend who was making Tarzan noises over the call. 

It wasn’t until Marinette had died during the fourth round did things start to heat up. When the split screen notified her that she had in fact died, she set her controller on the glass table and leaned back against her lover, back to chest. 

She lifted her head up just a bit so her voice would just barely tickle his ear. She lifted her mic so it was away from her mouth and smiled.

“Keep it up, Kitty. You’re doing _such a good job_.” 

Adrien gulped and had never been more thankful than now that his new headset only picked up audio that was directly in front of it. He’d rather be caught dead than have Alya find out that her best friend was sat on his devastatingly hard dick while they all shared quality best friend time. 

The way she so sexily cooed and praised him was sent straight into his ear and plummeted right down to his cock, causing it to twitch inside her. She softly moaned at the movement and began circling her hips once more. 

“Oh you’re going _down_ , Agreste.” 

Nice choice of words, Alya. Marinette smirked and moaned in his ear, “God I really sure hope he does”. 

_Dead_. Dead is what she wanted him to be. Not in the game. She could care less about the game. Here she was wrapped like a warm and wet vice around him and was acting like she wasn’t trying to kill him.

Marinette suddenly stood up and let him slip out of her, but was amused at how he was so hard that his erection was standing very tall and very proud almost straight against his pelvis. She straddled his lap so that her pink nipples were within his field of view and her pussy was engulfing him from the front. 

“Are you not playing anymore, Mari?” 

Adrien spoke clearly enough so that their friends could hear him even over the loud crashes and clanking coming from the screen. Marinette smirked and decided to play his little game. 

“Yeah, I just can’t go on anymore, I know Alya will end up winning again! There’s no point, she’s far more superior!” And with that, she left the call, not needing to hear the redhead scream into her mic, “Ha! I told you I’m the best! Now which one of you suckers is next on a trip to pound town?”

Ironic. Adrien didn’t want to get beat anymore in the game but he definitely wouldn’t mind being taken to pound town by the goddess slowly riding him in his lap. 

“You’re awfully quiet, Agreste. You gonna forfeit too? My skills are a sight to behold I know I know. No need to be shy about it.” 

Adrien huffed a laugh despite his current situation. “You wish. Hey Nino, you think you could try and take down the ‘Alyanator’ for me?”

Marinette’s bounces were getting more ferocious and her noises were getting louder, it was Adrien’s cue to leave and fuck her into oblivion. 

“Ha! No sweat I could take down Alya now that Marinette left. She’s a machine I swear!”

Adrien shook his head and felt her hot tongue drag up the Adam’s apple of his neck, all the way up to the bottom of his ear, where she knew was his weak spot. 

“ _Oh_ you have _no_ idea, bro. Well.. I’m gonna ta-tap out for today!” 

Marinette’s breast’s jumped in front of his face and he found it hard to focus on anything else. Of course he had to tap out if he didn’t want his closest friends hearing him orgasm. 

The game paused and two sighs could be heard from the other side.

“No problem, bud. We’re probably gonna go too, got plans to go out tonight and shit, you know.”

Adrien gritted his teeth as he watched Marinette grab both of her boobs in her palms and caress herself with her mouth dropped open in silent moans. 

“Y-Yeah, have a good time y-you guys bye!”

He had never slammed his computer harder in his life than right now to end the call and throw his headphones across the couch. 

Marinette let go of herself and rested her forearms against Adrien’s shoulders as she continued to move up and down on his cock, it was like a searing pole that stretched her open each time she let herself fall. The blunt head of his dick was pressing deliciously against her sweet spot and she was so glad he had hung up because it had been torture trying to help quiet. 

Adrien groaned at the tightness and wetness, holding her hip to help her with her bounces. His other hand returned to its spot on her clit and began rubbing again, pressing against the small pink button that made her cry out in pleasure. 

“You close, Princess?” He tried looking at her enchanting bluebell eyes, but they were tightly shut out of sheer satisfaction.

“Ah! Uh-huh.. mmm you’re so good Adrien, _so so_ good!” 

Adrien moved his upper body to lean in and leave a variety of love bites along her neck, down her sternum, and under the swell of her breasts, he couldn’t get enough of her. 

And despite it being the only thing she could think of, she was shocked when something they just tried could get her to cum as quickly as it did. Marinette screamed out a moan as she burst.

Soaking his abs and pelvis, she had to plant her hands on Adrien’s shoulders so she could stay upright. The buildup of her orgasm so goddamn worth it. 

Adrien wasn’t too far behind, watching her come undone and covering him with her scent was too much, knowing they both claimed the other as theirs. With a final vicious thrust and a groan, Adrien released deep into her, pumping out several small streams of his cum into her. 

Marinette finally collapsed against his chest, the aftershocks finally wearing off and all she felt was exhausted. Adrien giggled softly and kissed her sweaty hair, carefully slipping his cock out of her so he could fully hug her against him. 

The bluenette whined at the emptiness and at the fact that the stains on their mixed arousal would take forever to clean. Adrien stroked her hair and waited until both their breathing became normal. 

Marinette pushed herself up off his sticky chest and looked down at her messy boyfriend with pure love in her eyes, simply admiring the view as some may say. 

But of course, all good things must come to an end, she couldn’t get the chance to ogle at her beautiful man before said man flopped his face into her chest and looked up at her so his chin was between her breasts, a question lingering on his tongue. 

“So... who won?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a weird habit of starting off my stories with DIALOGUE and explaining what the hell is going on later in the story, whoops.


	4. Love Bites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 3 - Adrien receiving hickies from Marinette

For it being a Saturday, Adrien was admittedly busy. From going through his email and refreshing to see ten more inquiries from his coworkers or brands, to planning out his schedule for the next month he would be spending abroad. 

He was currently sat at his desk in his office room, one hand in his disheveled hair and the other frantically clicking his mouse. The blond was so busy that he only came out of his office when it was time to eat or go to bed, and even those moments were short lived as it seemed he was constantly busy. 

Marinette stood outside of his office with her hands fumbling in front of her, gazing at her boyfriend. He hadn’t come to bed yet and it was getting quite late, so she wanted to see what the hold-up was. 

She rolled her eyes and observed how he didn’t even look up at her when she stepped into the room, too busy immersed in the glowing screen in front of him with paragraphs upon paragraphs of words.

Coming up behind him, she ran her hands along his shoulders and down his neck to his sternum, and rested her chin against his head. 

“Don’t you think you deserve a break by now? You’ve been working so hard for the past few days.” 

Marinette cooed into his ear, beginning to massage his shoulders. She was a bit shocked at how tense they were, he definitely needed a break. 

“I’m sorry.. the second I’m finished with everything that I can be I’ll come stay right by your side, alright? I just can’t play right now, ok Buggy?”

He spoke in an endearing tone, cautious to try and not hurt her feelings because that was truly the last thing he wanted or needed to do. 

Marinette pouted and shrugged, “Fine, suit yourself” she said as she sat on the floor next to his chair and beginning to make quick work of herself. The bluenette first reached for his belt, not stopping when Adrien scolded her.

“Ah! Marinette, what are you doing? I’m trying to work babe, I told you when I’m finished we can do whatever you want, okay? Just give me like thirty minutes..”

He gripped the armrest of his chair and looked down at her, trying to let his mind wander so he wouldn’t get hard. 

Don’t think of Marinette in her favorite pair of lingerie, don’t think about her bouncing in his lap, scattering all the papers on his desk, coating his dick and pelvis in her fluids... fuck.

Marinette giggled, throwing his belt across the floor and starting to unzip his jeans. “Calm down, hotshot. Why are you hard, I’m not even doing anything?” 

He lifted his hips, despite his protests for her to stop. She pulled down his jeans to his knees, but left his boxers on, how curious..

“Not doing anything, huh. Then why’re you stripping me down?” 

“Don’t worry about it, continue your work since you were so busy before.” 

Adrien grumbled in protest but listened to her, turning his head back up to stare at his screen. He only had a few more urgent emails to attend to left, he could get through them and ravish her later. 

He was planning it out in his head: he’d pick her up off the floor, hoisting her legs around his waist as he held onto her ass, letting their lips collide in a fierce war. Then he’d throw her on the bed and strip the rest of his clothing down, giving her a show, and then he woul-

“Adrien.. I know you’re not working.” 

Adrien grumbled and brought trembling hands to his keyboard and mouse, clicking on a highlighted email and reading over it with bore. He was trying to read over it as fast as he could so he could reply as quick as he could, but all went out the window as soon as he felt her small nimble hands lifting his grey shirt off his stomach and latching her mouth onto the patch of skin above his hip. 

He quietly gasped and subconsciously canted his hips, struggling to stay focused for any moment longer. 

Adrien felt the subtle pressure of the dark haired beauty suckling at his skin, reveling in the warm sensation. The way her pink tongue ran in small circles inside on the flesh of his hip was hypnotizing, now he understood why she loved it so much when he scattered them all over her neck and thighs during their love making. 

It felt so good, he felt his member filling and his cheeks begin to redden. She was barely done her first mark and he was already losing it. 

Marinette unlatched her mouth and wet her lips, licking over the bruise once more before looking up at Adrien. She smirked at how the blond was no longer holding the mouse, but rather grappling at the edge of the glass desk hard enough that the pads of his fingers were turning a pale white. 

Not bothering to scold him to start working again, she grabbed the bottom of the swivel chair and made it so she was now between her lovers legs with one palm holding down his thigh and the other keeping his shirt up, even though she intended to start working down now. 

"Do me a favor, and lower the chair a little. Think you can do that for me Kitty?" 

It was almost comedic how fast he reached down to the bottom of the chair to pull the small lever. With that, he descended just a bit so Marinette no longer need to stand on her knees to reach his body. She made a noise of appreciation and briefly nuzzled her head into his thigh. 

"Thank you, Minou." 

"N-No problem."

Marinette snorted and leaned back in, this time going for the very top of his thighs, right next to where he was bashfully hard. She rolled the grey cotton of his underwear up a bit to get to her destination, choosing to ignore the nudge of his hips to subtly hint at where he wished she was touching. 

She leaned in, closing her bluebell eyes and securing her plush lips at the flushed smooth skin. Adrien prayed to whatever god that she wouldn't look up as she did this, if she did, he wouldn't be able to hold himself back from cumming in his underwear, completely untouched with no contact whatsoever, but that was just what Marinette did to him. It made for a rather problematic ego boost in her when she did things like this, but hey, who was he to complain? 

She was surprised he even lasted this long without ravishing her, but taking into consideration that he was happy to let her do something she was so eager to do, the bluenette threw it into the back of her mind and continued. 

Hickey after hickey, she didn't stop until she created her masterpiece. Not until she made Adrien's thighs and hips her own little galaxy, with beautiful shades of red, purple, and pink. They all ached but in the best way, sometimes when she was done with one, she would move to the next but press her thumb into the last, smirking gleefully at the moan let out each time she did so. 

But as she painted his once pale skin with blotchy cool colors, the very large bulge in the middle of it looked like a giant asteroid if she was being honest and still going along with whole space thing. Marinette halted her mission for a moment to tug on his shirt and smile up at him. 

"How you holding up?" She asked, as the flat of her palm came to lay over his covered cock. Adrien hissed and swallowed hard. 

"I should be asking you the same thing, I bet your panties are soaked." He chuckled and laid his arm over his eyes. 

_"Drenched" _She rolled her eyes and licked over a small plain of discolored skin before getting up to sit in his lap.__

__Adrien wrapped his arms completely around her waist, and she leaned forward to rest her forearms on his strong shoulders, both sharing smiles that could only be described as a lust filled and love struck gaze._ _

__And let's just say, Adrien didn't predict his night would end with cum-filled briefs, but then again, life is unpredictable._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No real smutty substance, I kinda wanted this to stay that way. More coming tomorrow!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this is my first work on this site, I'm sorry if it's not very detailed or good for that matter, I've never been good with writing sexual stuff like this but I've got a lot of time on my hands so I decided why not venture off into the unknown? Anyways, feel free to give my requests! Thanks for reading :)


End file.
